Beautiful Nightmare
by ILuvWatchingTV
Summary: He didn't know whether to go back home to his reality or stay in his dream forever. AU, Jarlos and Kogan.
1. Chapter 1

"**I desire to be with you. I miss you. I feel lonely when I can't see you. I am obsessed with you, fascinated by you, infatuated with you. I hunger for your taste, your smell, the feel of your soul touching mine." **

― **Jack Llawayllynn, _Indulgence_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Where am I?_ He thought the moment he opened his eyes and looked at the scene before him with his lips parted in surprise and his eyes wide in awe and wonder. The latino appeared to be in a large room filled with people dressed in clothes from the Victorian era, men were wearing the finest suits, some with coattails others wearing vests, different cravats and neckties and holding canes. While the women wore beautiful elegant dresses and corsets of different colors and had gloves reaching their elbows, everyone was wearing masks of a variety of sizes, shapes, and colors with decorations. Some were talking casually to one another, eating fine food on delicate white porcelain plates with intricate designs, with small bouquets or candles in the middle of their tables. Men were smoking or drinking with familiar acquaintances as the women were lightly fanning themselves with their lace fans and gossiping with one another while others were dancing to the classical music that filled the room.

He realized he was in a large ballroom with a large crystal and gold chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling lighting the room, making the painted mural of angels glow lightly as they lay on pink clouds some naked others wearing Greek clothing. Hanging on the dark green walls were paintings of people dancing under a starlit sky and children running through a field of flowers others had paintings of nature, a rain forest filled with tropical animals close to a waterfall, a sun setting on the ocean while the waves hit the shore spewing white foam on the sand, all oil painted. He saw a small orchestra in the corner of the room also wearing masks and playing their instruments as one creating a loud and peaceful melody making the people follow the rhythm of the music.

He turned to his left and gave out a small gasp as he saw a reflection of himself in front of a large window. On his caramel skin colored face was a black mask with yellow intricate designs, red jewels, and on the upper right corner of his mask were red feathers covering a bit of his forehead with two circles cut out revealing his light brown colored eyes. He moved his gaze to his outfit realizing he was wearing a red black buttoned vest, a black elegant silk long sleeved shirt with a white puff neck tie and white puffy wrist cuffs, black trousers with a golden belt buckle, and black leather shoes.

Turning back to the ballroom he scanned the area until his eyes landed on a pair of opened doors, hoping it was a way out he quickly started to walk toward them while passing by party goers. When he was only a few feet away from them a tall figure suddenly appeared, stepping in front of him blocking his path with a dazzling smile that took his breath away.

"Excuse me," he said in a smooth voice that made his heart skip a beat. "Would you like to dance?"

The mysterious man had light brown hair that reached slightly above his lower jaw and bangs covering his forehead and left eyebrow, tan skin that made him glow under the chandelier's light, pink puckered lips, and a black plain mask covering his upper face, with eyeholes revealing his sparkling hazel eyes. He had a black suit with gold buttons, his shirt was slightly open revealing a white dress shirt and was wearing a gold cravat with a long black cape on his back that reach to his ankles and had a black gloved hand stretched forward for him to take.

He swallowed nervously and shifted where he stood, "I-I really need to go."

The latino tried to walk around him, but the taller male took a step to the side blocking his path again. "The ball just started; surely you have time for one dance, yes?"

"I-I don't really kn-now how t-to d-dance," he stuttered and quickly looked away trying to find a way to get pass him and to remove his gaze from the handsome male.

He felt a soft touch on his hand and looked to see him smiling

"Don't worry," he kissed the back of his palm without removing his gaze. He grinned when he saw the teen blush, "I'll guide you."

The mysterious brunette gently pulled him to the dance floor; the latino gave a last glance toward the opened doors before it disappeared behind a large crowd that gathered to see the other guests dance. He turned to see him grab his left hand and place it on his shoulder and place his gloved hand on his hip, looking up he saw the mysterious male giving him another dazzling smile making him blush again.

The brunette took his right hand and gently moved forward making him take a step back; he did the same pulling his arm making him move with his body. They continued with this action back and forth for a while before he began to move side to side and rotating a bit making a small circle. The latino followed his movements and began to go along with it, his muscles began to loosen; his hands weren't sweating or tightening on his and grinned when he realized he was dancing earning a smile from his partner. The latino felt his breathe hitch when he felt the brunette's hand slid from his hip to his lower back pushing him closer so their chests were touching, looking up he saw the taller male with a playful grin and winked at him making him blush again.

He never noticed the crowd gathering around them or being the only dancers in the room, he just stared at his hazel eyes dancing with the music floating in the air. As the music began to quiet down so did their movements, the brunette began to lead slowly and elegantly until the music stop all together and they stood in front of the open doors he saw earlier. He heard soft claps and turned to see a large crowd smiling and cheering at them, the latino quickly turned away feeling his cheeks warm while the brunette waved his hand motioning for the orchestra to continue their music making the crowd disperse and return to their previous actions, enjoying themselves.

The man placed a hand on his lower back again and gently pushed the latino guiding him through the doors.

"Wow," he said breathlessly at the sight, the scene before him seemed as if it came directly out of a movie. The outside was opposite from the Victorian style room he was in before, the garden had a Greek like style, with marble floors, a magnificent clear rectangular pool with pink flowers floating on the surface with a bronze fountain in the middle with pillars surrounding it and some nude and non-nude statues of men and women scattered everywhere. Past the pool was a small archway leading to a garden of flowers of different shades and colors near rows of trees with an assortment of blossoms and edible fruits.

The brunette let the latino take a few moments to let him marvel at the sight as he guided him to a bench underneath one of the trees. They both sat down, the brunette's eyes still boring at the latino while he was still looking at his surroundings, he plucked a rose from a nearby bush and placed it in front of the latino catching him by surprise from the gesture.

"Tell me," he said having the teen's full attention. "What is your name?"

He felt his heart skip a beat as he took the rose, "Carlos."

"Carlos," he repeated, loving the way his name rolled of his tongue naturally. "It's a pleasure to meet and dance with you for the evening." He said with a smile.

The latino his felt his cheeks warm again and swallowed nervously before he spoke, "what's yours?"

"I go by many names, but you can call me Diamond."

He tilted his head slightly in thought. "Diamond, that's...unique."

"Glad to know my name is unique to you," he said with a chuckle.

Thinking he offended him, his eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. "I didn't mean they were unique, I think they're great. I mean-no wait I-,"

He grinned, "it's alright." Raising his hand he moved a feather, brushing his finger against his skin before sliding it down his cheek and gently caressing it with his palm. "I know what you meant."

The latino was pretty sure his entire face was the color of a tomato the second his brain realized his face was close to his. He froze the minute he felt the soft material on his cheek and brought his face even closer to his, their lips only a centimeter away.

"May I?" he asked, his thumb brushing his bottom lip.

Carlos had no idea what to do, his mind was completely blank and he felt his heart thudding against his rib cage and his palms sweating. "K-Kiss? I-I don't-uh Diamond I-,"

"Please," he pleaded; Carlos felt his chest tighten at the soft tone of his voice and when he saw his hazel orbs dim. "Please let me, I know we just met, and this might sound strange and naïve but I couldn't remove you from my mind when my eyes first lie upon you and never felt my heart beat like this for anyone before," he said brushing his lip with his thumb again. "If you don't want me to, I won't force you and as a gentleman I will respect your decision."

Carlos clenched his fists at his request; he only danced with Diamond for only a short amount of time, he didn't know anything about him except only a name to identify him by. He tried to open his mouth to say no, but something within him stopped him, he was tempted, very tempted, for his soft lips to touch his, he shouldn't kiss a man he met for only less than an hour.

Instead of moving away from lip locking with a total stranger he took his other gloved hand in his and looked deeply into his hazel orbs. He didn't need to speak, his answer was is in his eyes, Diamond understood and moved his hand from his cheek gently grasping his chin and leaned forward connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

Carlos felt time stop the moment he felt his lips, he closed his eyes savoring the feeling of how soft and warm they were and felt every cell in his body was being enveloped in heat almost burning him. He felt hot in his suit, but dared not to move not to separate himself from Diamond, what felt like hours to him was only a few moments before they parted with a soft almost faint pop.

The latino opened his eyes to see Diamond with his lips parted open and breathing a bit heavily, he felt his heart beating profusely in his rib cage and realized he too was out of breath. Diamond smiled and kissed his cheek surprising the latino, "it's a shame you have to wake up so soon, I wanted this night to last forever. I'll see you soon," he whispered in his ear.

"What?" he asked; confused. Before he can ask what he meant he kissed him again.

Carlos tried to pull back, but felt a firm grip on the back of his neck keeping him in place, he felt light headed and quickly blinked when his vision began to blur and couldn't quite see Diamond's hazel eyes clearly.

Again, he blinked.

Instead of Diamond, he saw a white ceiling decorated with glow in the dark stars. He slowly sat up and looked around to see he was in a bedroom instead of a Greek style garden, looking down he realized he was in a black undershirt, with light blue boxers instead of a red suit. Finally, he touched his face and felt no mask or the feathers that occasionally brushed his temple that decorated the mask.

_A dream?_ He looked around to see his white room filled with posters and pictures of his favorite, movies, bands, sports, and pictures, there was a desk clattered with books, papers, and a half opened laptop. He saw a few leftover chip bags on the floor next to controllers connected to a game system underneath a flat screen tv and across from his room was a half opened door filled with clothes hanging inside and some on the floor, his closet.

He looked out the window nearby to see it was daylight instead of the full moon star filled night sky. With a sigh he fell back on his bed and closed his eyes.

_Only a dream_, he confirmed.

It was so real, he touched his lips and felt them warm remembering Diamond's soft lips; he couldn't help but feel it was more than a dream.

* * *

**This story and the idea for it was inspired by an amazing work I found in Deviantart created by xxPaperkut called Jarlos-Masquerade (go check it out) and songs Sweet Dreams by Beyoncé and Eurythmics (there is also a Marilyn Manson version) they're all amazing songs.**

**Man, it felt great to write again, it's been a while. Hope you enjoy it. And I look forward to your review.**

**Updates: I will try to update this story as soon as possible, I will be very busy soon because I am new in college, so bear with me, but I will complete this story (and all of my other stories) no matter what.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The latino yawned as he looked down at his half-finished U.S. history exam; he rubbed his eyes multiple times and pinched his arm to keep himself awake to be able to complete it. Thankfully, he knew some of the answers thanks to his best friend; it was great to have a genius tutor U.S. history, and chemistry and pre-calculus, basically all of the subjects in school. However he couldn't get his mind off of the masquerade, he was so tired even though he, surprisingly, went to bed early so he could pass this exam and get a passing grade for the semester. As much as wanted to concentrate he couldn't with the thought of Diamond and his lips tingling from the kiss. He constantly placed his fingers on his lips and thought about those sparkling hazel eyes before he looked down at his paper and come back to reality.

With great difficulty and a few arm pinches later, he sighed in relief when he finished his test and turned it in. He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall to his right and realized he had twenty minutes left before class ended for lunch. He folded his arms on his desk and with some time to kill he decided to take a quick nap as he laid his head and closed his eyes.

Making himself comfortable, he breathed softly and loosened his shoulders relaxing for a few minutes before he fell asleep.

…

"_Carlos." _

He was startled when he heard his name being called, but couldn't quite make it out who it was, it was so quiet, as if it was a whisper.

"_Carlos."_

It was a bit louder this time and he heard other noises, soft noises, similar to footsteps, but it sounded like water dripping onto a puddle.

"_Carlos."_

_Diamond?_ he thought when he recognized the voice.

"_Yes, Carlos it's me."_

Opening his eyes he saw nothing but mist and fog surrounding him. Was he dreaming? It didn't feel like a dream, to him, not like the one he had with Diamond last night. He looked down to see he was wearing the same clothes he wore to school today, a gray sweater with a red shirt, dark blue jeans, and wearing his favorite Nikes, his lips parted in surprise when he realized he was standing on water. If he leaned forward he could see his own reflection staring back at him, cautiously, he took a step forward and noticed it didn't disturb the clear surface.

"_I want to be with you."_ He looked up toward his voice, _"Come Carlos."_

Unconsciously, he took a couple steps forward but stopped when he looked around again. He had no idea where he was, what was going on or which direction to take and didn't know whether to move forward or not. However, a warm feeling in his chest made him consider wanting to go further to see Diamond, he quickly shoved the thought of their kiss and looked around again. _Where are you?_

"_I'm here, come Carlos, I'm here."_

_I can't see you_. Not wanting to give up, he moved forward in search of the brunette.

He stopped when he suddenly felt a tug to his right and turned, continuing his search; the fog became less dense and felt a warm breeze coming from the direction he was walking toward to.

"_Yes, Carlos. You're close."_

Suddenly the latino felt something pulling him back making him gasp and look behind him.

"_No!"_

Turning back to his voice his brows furrowed in confusion.

"_Please come to me, I don't want you to go please come, please."_

The pleading tone in his voice made him want to go to the brunette, comfort him, but something was holding him back. He felt his body shake a bit and his senses became clearer the more he paid attention to his body. He can feel his arms touching the cool desk, his cheek and jaw warm, and a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Carlos."

The fog started to disperse and become lighter, but it wasn't toward Diamond, it was toward something brighter.

"Carlos wake up, dude."

_Kendall?_ He thought when he felt his shoulder shake again.

"_Don't give up Carlos you're so near I can almost see you, please come."_

The latino turned back toward his voice again to see a faint shadow in the distance, but didn't go towards it, instead he went toward the voices that were calling his name and telling him to wake up.

"_Carlos, no come ba-."_

It was the last thing he heard before he opened his eyes. He groaned when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder shaking him furiously.

"Wake up!"

The latino lifted his head off the desk and yawned, he turned to see his other best friend staring at him, he was wearing a blue plaid shirt, his sleeves rested slightly above his elbow, with dark blue loose skinny jeans and black converse and had a relieved expression on his features.

"Dammit Carlos you scared me." He crossed his arms and furrowed his bushy eyebrows, "this is fifth time this week, you're lucky it's almost Spring Break and getting tests for the semester over with otherwise Mrs. Wright would have given you detention…again."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "How long was I out?"

"A while. Not long after the bell rang."

Carlos grabbed his backpack and slung the strap on his shoulder and walked toward the door leaving the empty classroom with his tall blonde friend in pursuit before he moved and began walking next to him. They both walked through the empty halls of Palmwoods High before they reached the cafeteria and went inside; Carlos winced at the loud noises of the talking and shouting students giving him a slight headache. He shook his head and began walking to a table near the corner of the room where a brunette was buried in a large book he had in his hands and three trays close to him.

The brunette looked up when he heard footsteps coming toward his table and smiled at the sight of his best friends and closed his book, "hey guys."

"Hey Logan," Carlos greeted with a weak smile, making his smart friend frown, he was currently wearing a button down light blue shirt with a black sweater vest, blue skinny jeans with dark blue vans. The latino sat down and moved his tray of food to the side and laid his head on the surface before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Something is seriously wrong with him," Kendall said before he sat next to the brunette. "He's not stuffing his face like usual."

"Shut up," Carlos mumbled.

Logan gave him a worried expression. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

The latino slowly raised his head and covered him mouth from a yawn before he nodded.

"Did you have another dream with the dark figure?"

Confused, he opened his mouth to speak , but the blonde beat him to it.

"Again?" Kendall asked, making the latino more confused. "This is the sixth time this week you've dreamt about him."

"Him?"

Logan took a bite of his apple and swallowed before he spoke, "since you don't know what it is and you keep describing it as a person, preferably a guy, we just call him a figure since you guys didn't want to call it John Doe."

"Would you get over the name already?" Kendall asked before sipping his pink smoothie.

"His name is Diamond," he said without thinking. They both stared at him with surprised expressions on their faces.

Curious, the blonde leaned forward, "how do you know?"

"He told me," he explained, remembering last night's dream. "I was in a ball, everyone was wearing masks including me, I was leaving when he appeared and asked for a dance."

At this point, both Logan and Kendall gave each other worried glances when they saw Carlos with a small smile that made a shiver go down their spines; he had a faraway voice each word becoming quieter than the last close to a whisper. His eyes were glazed and he was facing them, but his orbs seemed as if they were staring right through them as if they aren't there in the first place. His eyes began to droop and began to slightly sway in his seat, frightened, the blonde got up and grabbed Logan's book before he walked around the table and was standing next to him.

"He had the most amazing eyes and the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen, he was tall, he had a mask too, charming, and we danced. Then we went outside, the air was so fresh and the garden was incredible, and we sat under a beautiful full moon, we were so close and we-ow!" He scrunched his face in pain when he felt a sharp sting in the back of his head and rubbed it.

Looking up he saw Kendall next to him holding a large book. "Dude, stay awake!"

He gave him a questioned look, "I am awake, _tonto_."

"You were falling asleep."

"I don't feel sleepy."

"Not anymore," he said waving the book in front of him.

Logan yanked his book away from the blonde's hand and turned back to the latino, worried. "This is serious Carlos, you get enough sleep, but you're tired all the time. It's not healthy for you. When did you start having these dreams? If we find the cause maybe we can help you stop having them."

Carlos bit his lip nervously, a part of him didn't want to stop, didn't want to stop seeing Diamond, he only had one dream and wanted to see him again tonight. But one concerned look from both of his best friends he answered, "the week after we turned in the research project Ms. Simmons assigned us."

Kendall and Logan's eyes widened at his answer.

"That was nearly three months ago," the brunette said. "You've been having these dreams all this time and you never told us until last month, why?"

He shrugged and moved his tray of food in front of him, making sure to keep his gaze away from them. "I didn't think it was important at the time and thought it would go away on its own."

"Hm," Logan turned toward the blonde and saw a thoughtful expression on his handsome features. Carlos let out a small chuckle at the brunette when he began to stare at him with a dreamy expression and quickly cleared his throat when he gave him a peculiar gaze. Kendall's green eyes brightened before he spoke, "I remember that project. I did it about a book that has to do with gothic literature-."

"And I had to do the project for you," Logan ended crossing his arms.

"You _helped_," he corrected while Logan shook his head and muttered underneath his breathe about needing new friends. "I remember how you, for once in your life other than the reading times when we were in pre-school, were so into a book that you didn't ask Logan for help with your project and got an A plus too."

"He's right," the brunette said remembering. "That was the first time since kindergarten I had a break from doing your work-shut up." He said when Kendall opened his mouth to say he 'helped' instead. "What book were you reading for the project?"

Carlos looked at his backpack with a perplexed gaze. "I think I have it with me," he said it more to himself than to the brunette.

"That's a first," Kendall said as they watched the laitno grab his backpack and open it.

He reached inside and searched when he felt a hard object and pulled out a thick medium sized book. The cover was dark blue with gold designs on its spine and on the corners of the book and in the middle was the title in gold bold cursive words _The Plague of Passion_. When Logan opened the cover he felt his fingers and palms go icy cold and had the feeling of someone forbidding him to continue, but ignored it.

He flipped a blank page and felt another shiver go down his spine at the image before him. Kendall looked over his shoulder and was also surprised at the page as well, _I wonder_, "uh…what color of the mask was the guy in your dream?"

"Black," he replied, "a plain black mask, why?"

Logan moved the tray of his untouched lunch and placed the book in front of him, his eyes widened at the answer in front of him. In the middle of the antiqued yellowish page was a plain black mask, the same black mask Diamond wore in his dream.

* * *

**I want to clarify that the book I put in doesn't exist. I just made up the title and the book itself. **

**Thank you to those who favorite, followed, and reviewed my story. I look forward to your reviews and your opinion. **

**Hoped you enjoyed it and stick around for the next chapter. **

**Translation: Tonto- idiot **


End file.
